


The Queen's Command

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: Inquisitor Cadash's visit to Orzammar goes a lot better than she imagined it would.
Relationships: Bhelen Aeducan/Rica Brosca/Female Cadash
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Queen's Command

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Bhelen, Rica, and Inquisitor Cadash all share a bed. I don't care how it happened, make it happen.

When Cadash had agreed to a meeting with the King and Queen of Orzammar this wasn’t how she imagined things would go. Her advisors had lots of reasons not to go, not one of them had mentioned this as a reason to instead absolutely go and visit.

Because as far as she is concerned, being blindfolded, face down in the pillows piled on the Monarch’s bed with her ass in the air is not a position to be avoided. Especially not when the Queen has such wickedly nimble fingers.

“Shhhh, let go, relax, let us take care of you.” The Queen in question says, her voice a quiet hum, breath ghosting over Cadash’s back.

She moans, trying to lift her hips into the slow flicker of a finger over her clit and the thrust of fingers in her cunt. “Please.” She needs this, more than she realised. “Please, fuck, please.” The words fall in a jumble, she's long since given up trying to keep control.

The King - Bhelen; by this point she must have the right to use his name - chuckles, the hand holding her head down not giving an inch when she tries to get just a little more leverage to meet Rica’s fingers. A hand cups a breast, rolling the flesh round, gently pinching a nipple even as teeth fasten on her ear and she moans, her helpless cries echoing through the bedchamber.

She can feel heat gathering, her muscles tensing… And Rica slows, again, leaving her wanting, her breath loud as she bucks her hips to try and get what she needs. 

“You want this pet, you want to cum?” Bhelen’s voice is soft, vibrating against her sensitive ear and she tries to nod, the fact she can't just forcing another whimper out of her. How are they so good at reading her. She hasn't told them what she likes and yet, she's here, weight draped across her back and a hand tangled in her hair holding her still.

She moans again, “yes, please.”

“She’s so pretty when she begs.” Rica says and she can feel the touch of braids in Bhelen’s beard against her cheek as he nods in agreement. “Talk to us. Tell us what you want.”

“Please. Fuck." Sod it all! To be brought to the point of begging so quickly, "I need you, Please fuck me!” She can't help it though, they're good and Cadash will admit to herself it's been far too long since she indulged. She whines as Rica pushes herself up, the solid, comforting weight vanishing. There's a slow drag of fingers against her sensitive clit before they vanish entirely too.

“Such a good girl.” Bhelen croons and she whimpers as the bed shifts, trying to listen for whatever Rica is doing.

“Please. Bhelen.” She draws his name out into a wail as she wiggles her hips, "please?"

She nearly sobs when the bed dips again, skin brushing against skin. She jerks, another long breath that could be a curse escaping her as the feel of cold stone. Rica laughs, delighted at her reaction as she presses whatever she has closer, slicking it up and Cadash can't help but twitch her hips to press back.

"Rica!" It's a demand, a plea, a request, as she feels the dildo press against her entrance, "please!"

The Queen obliges, seating it in one smooth thrust and Cadash forgets to breathe for a moment as she feels hips press against hers.

She has a fleeting thought - has Rica done this to Bhelen? The idea makes her moan. The very suggestion that the King has been here, head down, ass in the air as his Queen takes him... "She fuck you like this?" She has to ask.

Bhelen's chuckle is rough, "all I'll say is she's had plenty of practice."

"Oh? She going to show me then? Or are you all talk, your majesty" Cadash asks, as much of a taunt as she can give from her position.

Rica rolls her hips and Cadash lets out a strangled sound as the toy presses deep inside again. And fuck, the Queen is good, every thrust making Cadash gasp. She whines when Bhelen moves his hand, and she's left scrabbling to try and brace herself now he's no longer holding her down.

"Up pet," she follows the soft command, the hands guiding her and darts a tongue out when she feels Bhelen's cock rub against her lips. "Good girl." Rica says as Cadash takes him in her mouth. 

Cadash moans, the sound choked as they find a rhythm within moments, hands on her head holding her in place and the sheer helplessness, the control they have is her undoing and she stiffens, orgasm making her shudder in their grasp.

"Such a pretty pet," Rica coos, arm reaching round her waist and Cadash sobs, body jerking as the Queen’s clever fingers flicker over her clit again. It's too much at once, all she can do is hold on, body out of her control as they use her. She whimpers when they pull out, rolling her onto her back. She's vaguely aware that the pleading is her own as Rica pushes her thighs apart and takes her again.

She does her best to meet Rica's thrusts, hands curling round Bhelen's as he pulls them above her head and holds them down, his rough breathing close by her ear. "You look so good stretched round her cock," his voice is a rough rumble, lust and need as clear in his voice as it is in her own broken moans, "she could do this for hours. Draw it out until you'd do anything for her." She whimpers, turning her head towards Bhelen, she's not sure she'll last for hours. She can already feel the delicious heat building again, "let go. Let her take care of you. Nobody will be looking for us until tomorrow. Relax. Trust us to take care of you."

Cadash isn't sure if it's the words themselves or just the rumbling voice in her ear that send her over the edge again, an almost pain edged pleasure leaving her trembling. She knows Bhelen is asking her something, but she just can't find the willpower to respond, his voice fading...

She wakes with a start, tense until she remembers where she was and the warm body draped half over her shifts. "Go back to sleep." Rica mutters, eyes slitted and a yawn making her jaw crack. Cadash blinks, knowing without looking that the warmth she can feel against her other side is Bhelen. It's certainly been too long. She lets her eyes close again, the warmth and weight letting her know she's safe more than any amount of armour could. For as long as she can drag this visit out, she can relax.


End file.
